Surprising Twists and Turns
by dicksucker101
Summary: Teddy Duncan's an ordinary 16 year old girl. Has a boyfriend, in high school, has an average family. Well sorta average. That all changes when it's Teddy and Spencers' 1 year anniversary. 1 month later Teddy finds out she's pregnant. What will happen to her? Will Spencer want there kid? Will her parents kick her out? (Smut)
1. The Anniversery

Teddy's P.O.V.

_October 31st, 2011_

"Hey Spence." I say and smile at him, about to close my locker. He just came up to me and hugged me from behind.

"Hey sweetie." He says and laughs. "What's your next period?"

"Art." I say and smile as it was my favorite period. I only had Art last period every Tuesday and Friday.

"Good. Because you'll get a nice surprise in that class." He says and laughs, swooped down and kissing my cheek. I laugh and the bells rings. I quickly grab my art supplies from my locker and close it.

"By Teddy." He says and smiles.

"By Spence." I say flirtly, and walk to my next class. Art was at the very end of the hall, but the door was hard to miss. The door had flowers, colors, and student paintings on the wall all around it. Not to mention the name: 'Mrs. Voles's Art Classroom' painting in big letters at the top. I went to the door smiling, and twisted the knob and pushed it opened it reveal the classroom, where mostly everyone was there. On the walls where pictures, and tutorials on how to draw a certain thing. I sat in the front row on the left, closes to the door that leads outside. Every desk had another desk linked to it so we could work in partners. My partner, Jessica, had just moved away so nobody was sitting next to me. Soon the late bell rang and Mrs. Voles got up and went into the front of the class. She had curly blonde hair to her shoulders. She looked about 24, to young to teach, but she is. She usually wears a dress and an artist smock.

"Hello Class!" Mrs. Voles says.

"Hi Mrs. Voles!" We yelled in reply. As soon as we said that the door opened and in came Spencer. I gasped a little, but made sure nobody could hear. I then smiled at him. 'So this was his surprise.' I thought.

"Oh yes, class. Welcome Spencer Walsh. He just transferred into this class." Mrs. Voles says and everyone claps. "Alright Spencer there's an open seat next to Teddy. Teddy do you know Spencer?" She asks and I blush.

"Um. Yeah. We're dating. Today's our 1 year anniversery." I say and smile. "Great so you do know each other. And congrats." She says and laughs. "Alright Spencer go sit next to Teddy." She says and Spencer walks over to me taking a seat and putting his backpack down.

"Hey Tedds. Like the surprise." He says and laughs as Mrs. Voles goes to her desk getting her planner.

"Best surprise ever." I say and laugh back.

"Wait until what I have planned for tonight." He replies back and takes my hand. He held my hand during the entire class while Mrs. Voles talked about different was to hold and stroke the brush. Soon the bell rang and we all got up.

"Before you leave the person next to you is your partner. Over the weekend you must create a replica of one of the pictures I gave you on Tuesday. And color it! Dont forget to color!" She yells at us and we leave her class. I was still holding hands with Spencer as we walked out of the class.

"Don't forget my house at 6." He says to me and I smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I say and smile at him. As we walked out of the school, to the front. P.J. soon got to the front and went next to me.

"Time to go Teddy." P.J. said looking at his phone.I kiss Spencer's cheek and smile at him.

"See you tonight." I say.

"See you tonight." He replies and I smile. I then walk off with P.J to my car.

"Can I drive?" P.J. asked me.

"Only if your careful." I reply felling generous.

"Great!" He says and I throw him the keys. He soon starts driving to Gabes school to pick him up. We soon arrive at Lincoln Elementary school. As usual 12 year old Gabe was flirting with the girls there.

"Come on Gabe!" I yell to him as he looks up at me. He says something to the girls and comes to the car. He opens up the back and buckles up.

"I was just about to get a date!" Gabe replied.

"Better luck next time." P.J. says and laughs. P.J. then starts driving home as Gabe talks about his crush, Kit. As soon as we got home I went into my room to find Ivy sitting there. "Hey Ivs!" I say and laugh.

"Hey T!" Ivy says and laughs. "Your mom said I could wait here for you before she left with your dad. She also said watch Charlie."

"Okay. And what are you doing here?" I ask and laugh.

"To help you pick out a dress for tonight!" She says and goes to my closet. "I was thinking about these ones." She says showing me 4 dresses. The first one was gold with sparkles on it. It didn't have straps and went to my knees. The second one was red as it went to my ankles, but the side was cut to my kneel. The third was a blue dress that had one strap on, that went to my thighs. The last one was a silver one that barley covered my ass and gave clevarge of my breasts.

"I was thinking about the 4th one if you were to have sex." Ivy says and grins at me.

"Ivy!" I say and blush. "I don't even know if he wants sex from me. I'm only 16!"

"Lots of 16 year olds have sex." Ivy says.

"Slutty 16 year olds." I reply back.

"Not all of them." She shoots back.

"Have you had sex?" I say and and raise my eyebrow at her.

"Once, with Ray-ray." She says and giggles.

"When?" I ask and smile at her.

"2 weeks ago." She says and smiles.

"Well he said he had a surprise for me." I say and giggle.

"That could mean sex!" She says and giggles. "The silver dress for sure!"

"Alright! Get out so I can change!" I say and smile. She hands me the dress and leaves my room. I strip all the way down leaving me naked. I put on the dress, with no bra. You could barley see my nipples, but when they were erect you could. I went to my panties box and went deep down to find my black lacy thong. I put it on and look at myself in there mirror and smile.

"Alright Ivy you can come in!" I say and smile. She opens the door and gasps. "Whats wrong?"

"You look amazing." She says and smiles while I blush.

"You really think so?" I ask and smile.

"I do." She replies back. "Now let me do your hair and make-up!"

By the time she finished it was already 5:45. "Alright T. It's time for your date!" She replies and I smile. I get up and hug her.

"Thanks so much!" I say.

"No pro. Oh and don't forget your heels." She says pointing to the sparkly heels near the door. I gasp and quickly put them on.

"There amazing!" I say and smile.

"I've got to get going. But good luck!" She replies and I smile. I go up the stairs to find P.J. on the couch.

"Bye P.J." I say and smile going to the door.

"Wait Teddy, before you go. I want you to be safe tonight. Spencer can't force you to do anything you don't want to do. Okay?" P.J. said looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"I promise I'll be okay. I'll text you when I'm on my way home okay?" I ask and grab my keys.

"Alright. Have a good time." He says, His P.J. smile soon showing up on his face. I nod and quickly go to my car and drive to his house. I get up and knock on the door. He soon answers. He was wearing a tuxedo and his hair was smoothed down. He looked spectaculer.

"Teddy, you look amazing." Spencer says as I walk in.

"You look spectacular." I reply and smile at him. I then saw rose petals leading to the living room. I gasp and follow the trail leading to a candle lit table with pedals surrounding it. "Spencer you shouldn't have." I say and gasp. On the table was one plate of spaquetti and meatballs. I walk to one of the seats and he pushes the chair out for me and I sit down. He then pushes me in and He sits down across from me.

"Sorry if it's chessy." He says and laughs.

"No it's romantic." I say and smile back. We both got a fork and started eating. We were almost done and hadn't had the same noodle on our fork yet. The next piece I twisted up and eat landing me kissing him. We kissed for a while both fighting for the noodle. I soon won and we laughed. We soon finished up the meal and he brought out desert, cheesecake. He set down my plate and his plate. He also had whipped cream on the table. I took the whipped cream and put some on my cheesecake. I then started eating. After we both finished he smiled and took out a black box. It was a rectangle so it couldn't be a ring.

"Happy anniversery." He says and I smile.

"Aw thank you Spence." I say and take to box and open it to reveal a dimoaned necklace. I gasp and look at him. "You shouldn't have." I say as he puts it on me.

"A pretty knecklace for a beautiful girl." He says and finishes.

"I didn't bring anything for you. I'm sorry." I reply and look down.

"Your company is more than I could ask for." He says and lifts my chin up and kiss my lips softly. I kiss back and we held it there for 5 minutes kissing back getting more rougher little by little. Soon our tongues where entwined together as I release a soft moan. He smiles and I hug him feeling his back as he does the same to me. He slowly feels down and softly grabs my ass, while I realse a soft gasp. He quickly takes his hand off.

"I'm sorr-" He says but I stop him.

"It's fine." I reply and smile. He then holds my ass and before i know it his tuxedo is off and I'm only in my thong. He gasps as he looks down and sees me not wearing a bra. My nipples were really erect.

"There beautiful." He says and quickly takes my right nipples and sucks hit softly bit down softly as well. I Moan loudly and slid his boxers down slowly. His member poping out erect. While he switches to my next nipple he slides my thong down and I softly hold his erect member. His member was super stiff and I could tell he wanted it in me. He then looks down at my pussy and starts sucking it while my jucies drip down onto the chair. After a couple minutes of sucking my pussy he slowly puts his member at my enterance.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked and I nod. He slowly rams his 8 inch dick up my pussy causing me to scream. I pant heavily as he pushing it in and out sucking on my sensetive nipples. As he starts going faster and faster I soon cum 2 times, while he still hasnt came. He goes faster and faster and soon cums hard in all the way up in my pussy. The thought of getting pregnant next crossed my mind. After an hour of sex we soon stopped and got into the shower to clean each other. He slowly cleans my body feeling everywhere and I return the favor. We help each other get dressed and I go back home kissing him goodbye. I got on my phone and saw it was already 11. I texted P.J. i was on my way home and drove home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for anyone who reads my story! Please review below and tell me how it was. If i get 5 reviews I will continue on writing Chapter 2. If you have any ideas just PM me! This story will hopefully turn into a series!<em>**


	2. Pregnant?

Teddy's P.O.V. (1 Month Later)

_December 1st 2011_

I woke up feeling terrible. All of a sudden I felt like I needed to puke. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door puking hard. After 5 minutes of puking I flushed the toilet and laid down on the floor feeling horrible. It's been 1 month since me and Spence have had sex and I've been puking for a week. We've all passed me puking as a stomach flu not thinking I was actually pregnant. It only crossed my mind once, but I quickly dismissed the thought. I couldn't be. I've been missing school for a week and hasn't talked to any of my friends since. After a couple minutes I slowly get up and lay down on My bed. While I was laying down a thought crossed my mind. It's this time of month when I find the surprise In my panties but it hasn't come yet.

"Teddy! Is it okay if I come in!" Mom yells clearing my thoughts.

"Yeah!" I reply wrapping myself in blankets. Mom opens the door coming in with some soup.

"How are you feeling baby?" Mom asked me and put her hand on my forehead.

"My stomach just hurts." I say and groan softly.

"I know baby. Here eat this. It'll make you feel better." Mom says and hands me the Duncan sick soup.

"Thanks mom." I say and smile as she kisses my foreheads.

"I'm going to the store so do you need anything?" She asked and I smiled and shook my head.

"Not that I can think of." I say and smile at her. I take my spoon and start to drink it.

"Alright see you in a couple hours." Mom replies and leaves. Soon after I finish my soup I laid on my bed closing my eyes. Soon my phone rings and I groan. I slowly get up and check my phone to see Spencer called. I unlock my phone call him back. After a couple rings he finally picks up.

"Teddy!" Spencer say. "You've missed school for a week! I've missed you."

"I've missed you to. I'm home with the stomach flu." I reply and sigh.

"Aw I'm sorry. I hope you feel better." He replies and I nod.

"I hope so to. Hopefully I'll be back in school next week." I say.

"I'll be waiting for you here." He says smiling.

"I'll be waiting to get there." I say and laugh.

"I got to go. But you better rest a lot so you can come back faster." He says and laughs.

"Alright bye." I say and laugh.

"Bye." He says and I hang up. I put my phone down and lay down and close my eyes soon falling asleep.

_December 8th, 2011_

i got up and rushed to the bathroom again puking, trying not to get it on my shirt. After a couple minutes I slowly got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I've missed so much school I can't skip anymore. I've been gone for 2 weeks.

"You sure you want to go?" Mom asked walking into the bathroom next to me. "I can tell them your sick again."

"I've already missed a lot I can't afford to miss more." I reply and sigh.

"alright let's get going then." Mom says and puts her hand on my shoulder. I walk out of the bathroom and grab my blue backpack off my bed. I sling it around my shoulder and walk up the stairs to the kitchen. I get into moms car since I could _barley_ drive cause of my headache. Mom gets into the driver seat as we start going. P.J. Was already there since he had to do a project early there.

"Alright we're here." Mom says as I open the car door.

"Bye mom." I reply and get out facing my high school.

"Bye sweetie. Have a good day at school." Mom says and I close the door stepping onto the concrete. Mom soon drives away as I walk into the school. I make my way to my locker and open it up. Soon somebody covers my eyes with his fingers.

"Guess who." I hear Spencer's manly voice say.

"Hey Spence. Wow your voice got deeper in two weeks." I say and laugh taking his hands off my face. I turn around and kiss his cheek. He then brings me into a romantic kiss. I kiss back and soon I hear somebody clear his throught.

"No kissing on school property!" Stern Mr. Davison said and we quickly realise, me blushing hard.

"Sorry Mr. Davison." Spencer says and smiles at him. Mr. Davison grumbles something about teen dating. We both laugh as he takes my hand. I grab my algebra notebook from my locker and shut it. We both walk to our class and we sit down.

_Later After School_

After class I rushed to the bathroom and through up. Guess I was still sick.

"Teddy? You okay?" I hear Spencer calling when I was still thowing up.

"Yeah!" I reply and continue puking. After a couple minutes I stop and slowly get back up. Good thing there was nobody else in the bathroom. I walked to the sink and rinsed my mouth out. I then looked at my reflection and my stomach had a small bump! Am I getting fat? Wait throwing up and a small bump? Am i pregnant? No, I can't be... can I? I need a pregnancy test. I then went to the container that held tampons and such. I then went to the very bottom and paid for 2 pregnancy tests.

"Teddy?" Spencer asked still waiting for the door.

"Spencer I'm going to be in here for awhile, go tell P.J. to just wait for me." I reply to him and get into a stall. I open up the pregnancy sticks and quickly pee on each, hoping I wouldn't have to do this for a while. I then layed them on top of my backpack And pulled up my pants and flushed the toilet. I then saw the bar/bars coming up so I quickly closed my eyes. I counted in my head to 5 and then I would open my eyes. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... I slowly opened my eyes to see double bars on both tests. I stared in shock at them. I can't be pregnant! I'm only 16! I have to tell Spencer... I quickly to the pregnancy tests and stuffed them in my back pocket so I could show Spencer. I walked out of the bathroom to see he was still there.

"Teddy are you alright?" He asked as he saw me. I was a little pale but only because I was scared to tell him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Spencer will you always be next to me as my boyfriend no matter what? Like through anything." I say to him trying to look him in his eyes.

"Of course Teddy. I will always no matter what. Even if your pregnant I'll help with the baby. Even if your dieing I will be there to save you." Spencer says and smiles. I smile back and slowly take out the pregnancy tests and hand it to him. I turned around not wanting to see how he'll react. Spencer stood there for a couple minutes not doing anything.

"Y-you're pregnant." Spencer finally said. "I'm sorry. We should of used protection!" Spencer said and hugged me. Tears slipped down my face.

"What are we going to do with the baby?" I ask softly and turn around to face him. He was smiling with tears of joy in his eyes. I smile and he swoopes down and kisses me softly and I smile. He slowly puts me against the wall and kisses my kneck trailing down to my boobs, then to my pregnant belly. He smiles and touches it kissing it all over.

"Want to try sex in school?" I ask and giggle softly. He pulls down my pants licks my pussy hard getting in there. HE then lifts up my shirt and bra. He brings out his dick and slams it all the way into me as I gasp. He then thrusts in and out sucking on my tits hard making some milk come out.

"Don't you think it's ironic that you only have to take out your dick while I have to fully undress." I say inbetween pants. I moan louder as he thrusts harder into me.

"Teddy, Spencer?" I hear P.J.s voice calling. Spencer quickly stops and carries me into the girls bathroom where P.J. can't go. He then starts fucking my hard against the wall. After what felt like an hour he finally stopped and kissed me softly.

"Baby want to come over to my house so I can take you to the doctors so we can see our baby?" Spencer whispered softly into my ear. I smile and nod. He helps me put my clothes back on and we walked out of the bathroom hand in hand. We then go to the front to see P.J. waiting there alone.

"Where have you guys been?" P.J. asked.

"We were getting our homework from art class." I say and smile. "Bye Spence." I Say and kiss him on the cheek. I then go into my car and start it, while P.J. gets in.

* * *

><p>I need 10 reviews to continue!<p> 


End file.
